yumegami_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
SV006/Read
~The Day of the New Year Festival, 19th February~ Riki POV Riki : Mystery~~ *Amazed* Dracyan : You can say that again. Riki : So this is EMH Seimine Academy.... All : IT'S BIG!!!!!! Kamon : I think that before but ... Garuburn : Far then we expected... Riki : Mystery~ "Oi! Riki!!!" ― ??? All : ??? Our sight turn to the other side where the voice came from. In the crowds and the stalls, we saw familiar people there. There's black lad, blonde lad, red haired girl, two pink haired girls and green haired too. It's Ryukai, Ryuken, Kanade-san, Rimai-san, Hime and Kirina! Riki : Minna! We all rush to them, as a long time no see friends. Riki : Ryukai, Ryuken! How were you guys? Sumi : Rimai-san seems well! Rimai : I am. *smile* Kamon : We meet again, Kirina, Hime! "E~llo!!" ―''' Kirina and Hime''' All (except Bakuga, Samuru, Novu and Basara) : E~LLO!!! Samuru : um.... Where's Rinne? Kanade : Ah, well she had something to do from the Chairman. Um... Oh my, oh my, what's up with that? *tease tone* Samuru : ..!! *Blush and looked away* Riki / Kamon : ??? Riki : Kanade-san, what are you saying? Kanade : Nothing, not at all. Right? Samuru? *tease tone* Samuru : .... *blush/get annoyed* Sumi : Aleh? Where is Millay anyway? Yuki : Not have you mention it.... Kirina : I thought Millay was already arrived along with Utau? Hime : I wonder what happen to her? Rimai : That's strange, I remembered I did sent a message to her, Millay-chan never break a promise though... Ryuken : It can't help it if you still wondering about that. Ryukai : May be she's late or had something to do in school after all. Rimai : You're right. Kanade : Now then let's have some fun in the New Year Festival. "OH!!!!!!!!" ―''' All''' "Msytery~" ― Riki Kamon : Awesome, there's lot of food here! *amazed* "That's look good, wait that good too! ...." ― Kamon Yuki : Oh~ Is Shaved Ice. I never knew they will have it here. Give a Extra Large one. Student : Coming right up! Kamon : Yuki.... ( -_- O) Riki : Hehehe.... Eh? Where's Simon? Kamon : And Misuru? Garuburn : Where they're gone to? Dracyan : More important, since when they ran off too? Rimai : Do you want us to put a search party for you? Ryukai : Its very big in here. Ryuken : Wonder if they're lost? Jenta : No need to, because ... Basara : We had our own dogs here. *point at two person* "ROAR!!!!!!!!!!!!" ― Hugo and Derek Ryuken : I see. Rimai : They're sure are cheerily. Riki : Hehehe... ~Meanwhile on the other side~ On a hallway that just near the garden area, there is someone walking. It's a girl who had blue hair which midnight blue changing from the middle of it, styled it to a side ponytail and has blue eyes. Is Rinne Utau. And just a few meters away from Rinne, there's two little puppy following her by hiding one of the pillars. Simon : Kisha! Why I need to follow you?! *whisper* Misuru : Sheesh! Can you be quiet! This is for Kamon them too! *whisper* Simon / Misuru : *Staring at Rinne from behind* Misuru : As everyone worrying about you, you just leisuring around! Vroom! Vroom! *whisper/anger* Simon : Well, no. She's just came back from the chairman's place, isn't it? Misuru : You're aren't getting away from skipping on Kamon! Vroom! Vroom!! *Get more angry/Whisper* Simon : ( -_- lll) He's not listening... Rinne's POV I'm just back from finishing the jobs that the chairman gives me, I'm kinda tired of him. But I was felt somebody is watching me. Rinne : ? *Look back* Misuru/Simon : *Hiding* Vroom! / Kisha! *low voice* Rinne : Huh....??? *wondering* Simon : By the way, what are you gonna do to her? Misuru : Of course, challenge her on a fight. Simon : Wait you think we can beat a girl who has unbeatable skill, a strong b-daman, and don't forget she had her armed gear back! *whisper* Misuru : I know that! Wait you mean we're weak?! "Sheesh!!!!! *whisper*" ― Simon Rinne : *Alert* .... *Start to walk again* I'm sure there's definitely someone is watching me, so I started to walk again and look around at the same time. As I not looking in front, again with the bumping! Another idiot bumped to me again! What with this? When I saw which idiot bump into me, it was actually - "Owww!!!!" ― Millay Rinne : Not again, Millay... *get more angry* What are you in such a hurry for? Millay : I'm being pursued ! They're gradually closing on me! Rinne : So you noticed too, huh? For a while now, I've felt like I'm being watched. *Getting up* Millay : *get up* Misuru : Our cover was blown? Then three girls who are the exchange students from the Lydian Music Academy ran toward us. Misuru / Simon : ??? / Kisha? "Found you! Shirley-san! " ― Lydian Girl A Rinne : Huh? Millay : Holy Craps!!! "Please! It's almost time!" ― Lydian Girl C ~Back to Riki them~ Riki them are now in a stadium of EJH ― Seimine Academy, they hosting a competition. Which is win the show, and they're will be granted by one wish. The competition is still continuing, but almost time. "And Now, it's time for the next challenger to make her appearance!" ― Commissioner "AWHOOOO!!!!" ― Audience Millay : .... Lydian C : *Push her on to the stage* Millay : Eh? Eh~! uh? Kamon : Eh? Riki! Isn't that... Riki : No way! Rinne : It's Millay. Yuki : Rinne-chan! Misuru : Vroom! Vroom! We're back! Kamon : Misuru! Simon! Ken : Where have you been? Simon : Well that's... Kirina : Utau! Hime : You're done with your work? Rinne : Yeah. Kanade : Good thing you had come. Rinne : How could I break the promise. *Smile* Kanade : *Smile* All : ??? 「------- Music --------」 Millay : ... *nervous* "Eh? ...." ― Audience Dracyan : This bad. Dravise : Why she's not singing? Riki : Millay.... All : *worries* Rinne : No need to worry. *smile* All : ??? Millay : *Look at her left* ... Lydian A / B / C : Go for it! / *Gives a thumb up* / Shirley-san! 「... Someone reached out their hand to me And I learned of a pain that's not quite pain」 Riki : Ah~ Rinne : *Smile* 「I was drawing a monochrome future Still searching for color... but now, Why is it, why is it I can see, it's slowly changing colors and a rainbow flower is blooming」 ~Flash back~ "We may be halfway through the term already, but we have a new transfer student joining us. " ― Teacher Millay : I'm M-Millay Shirley, you can called me Millay Shiya. (The day when the Lydian girls came) Millay : *Was about to take out lunch out from the bag* Lydian C : Wanna get lunch together, Shirley-san? Millay : Sorry, I've got something to do. *Take the bag along and leaves* 「'The after school chime mixed with the blowing breeze The comfort I'd never felt before still confuses me Hey, this sky's so wide My smile is hey... not hidden anymore.'」 "We been singing together in class, they see me sings, see me embarrassed by my blushing face as they accepted me." ― Millay ~Flash back to the moment the girls found Rinne and Millay~ Rinne : What's going on? Lydian A : We want Shirley-san to participate in the Queen of the Stage competition. Millay : Seriously? Why me?! Lydian A : Because Shirley-san always looked like you had so much fun singing. Rinne : *smile* Millay : ??!!! *blush* 「It's fine if I smile, right? You'll forgive me, right? I'll try my own」 Kirina / Hime : Hah~*Being touch* Yuki / Rimai / Rory / Sumi : *wiped a bit tears* 「Best effort, best effort From my heart, from my heart As it is now, It's fine if I sing, right!?」 ~Continued flashback~ "Do you not like to singing, Millay?" ― Rinne Millay : I ... I ... *blush more* 「The sunlight falls into the classroom, and it's such a dazzling light Like snow melting, for some reason my overflowing tears won't stop Like this, like this, I'm warm... My place to go home to My place to go home to... 」 "AHHHH!!!!" ― Audience "This is so fun. I never knew I could enjoy singing this much!" ― Millay Millay : *Bow* Riki them : *Clapped their hands* "That's right. I'm sure this is...." Kirina / Hime : *Look at each other and nod* "the place...." ― Millay Lydian Girls : *Hugged each others* "I can call home." ― Millay "A new Queen of the stage has been crowned!" ― Commissioner Millay : *spotlight on Millay* Huh?! "Now, who'll be our next challenger? Feel free to jump from the audience as well!" ― Commisioner "We'll do it! *get up* *then spotlight on them*" ― Kirina Hime : *get up* All : ??? Riki : Eh? Kamon : Kirina? Hime? Millay : ?! You girls... "We'd like to ..." ― Hime "... Challenge the Champion-desu!" ― Kirina "Oh! It's KiriHime!!!" ― Boy A "No way!" ― Girl A "AHHHHH!!!!" ― Audience As they walk to the stage, the crowd go wild. "Then let's hear our challengers sing! Kirihime!" ― Commissioner ' Hime : Hime Tsuko... Kirina : And Kirina Hiyoku-desu! '"Okay! They'll ve performing Orbital Beat! Of course! Is the Zwei Wing's Song!" ― Commissioner 「Now praying for your painful cry... Fu- Ooh yeah ...Fly」 Riki : Eh? This song... Bakuga : Isn't it Rinne and Kanade-san's? Kanade : Hey, Rinne, looks like we have our self a challenge or provoking us Rinne : *Serious face* *crossed arms* .... 「Even the thousands of millions of prayers, even with the warm light Are a dark devilishness that is like a jail that swallows up everything. Like karma, like tripping You aren't able to just throw away the experience from you, And so I become true to myself and run right through.」 Novu : Woah~ Dragren : You can said that again. Ryukai : Those two aren't just singing together... Rimai : They're even in sync. Riki : In sync... 「Reach, reach to the speeding pulse Of our connected burning hearts. Strongly, strongly just gazing at the Sirius of the heart, I will overcome this darkness.」 "OHHHH!!!!!!" ― Audience All : *Clapped hands* Riki : Mystery~! Dracyan : That was a wonderful show! "Our challengers put in a great show, even the champion need to sit back and take notice" ― Commissioner Millay : You two sure put a gang on me. Kirina / Hime : *giggles* "Alright! It looks like the result are in! .... ?!" ― Commissioner Kanade : Do you think we gonna sit back just after that?! *get up* Rinne : *get up* We'd like to ... Kanade : them! Riki : Eh?! Samuru : Rinne... Kamon : Kanade-san!? Kirina : Eh??!?!?!??!?! Hime : Utau ... "Oh my! Look like we have ourselves a pair challengers and they're Zwei Wing!" ― Commissioner "OHHHH!!!!!!" ― Audience "Now let's hear our challengers sing! Zwei Wing are gonna sing Orbital Beat!" '''― Commissioner' Kanade and Rinne's turn to be on stage now. Kanade : We're Zwei Wing! We're gonna show you ... Rinne : What real duet are! '「Now praying for your painful cry...' '''Fu- Ooh yeah ...Fly」' "OHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" ― Audience Kamon : Woah!!!! Riki : What a great aura! 「Even the thousands of millions of prayers, even with the warm light Are a dark devilishness that is like a jail that swallows up everything. Like karma, like tripping You aren't able to just throw away the experience from you, And so I become true to myself and run right through.」 Millay : Uh...uh... *amazed* Hime : Amazing.... Kirina : Death... (desu) 「Reach, reach to the speeding pulse Of our connected burning hearts. Strongly, strongly just gazing at the Sirius of the heart, I will overcome this darkness.」 "OHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" '''― '''Audience Garuburn : So this is the true duet, partners are... Kanade / Rinne : Minna! Thank You! *waves hand* / Haha... *Waves hand* "Alright! The final results are in! The winner is ...." ― Commissioner Millay / Kirina / Hime : .... *nervous Kanade / Rinne : *stay calm* *smile* / *stay cool* "Zwei Wing!!!!!" ― Commissioner "OHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" ― Audience Kanade : Minna! Thanks!!! Rinne : Kanade, you over excited... Millay : Tch! We lose. *bitter smile* Hime : Well, as expected though... Kirina : Desuyo.... All : *clapped hands* "Minna! Thanks for coming!!!" ― Kanade ~Timeskip~ (Now is 6.30p.m.) Riki : We sure had some fun today! Novu : Thank for inviting us. Rimai : Your welcome. Kanade : You come to Chrome City when ever you like. Kamon : Thanks! Riki : Meet you all again!! Kirina : Bye Bye!!! / Hime : Meet you next time! / Ryukai : See ya Riki! Riki : Um! After they said bye to each others, they all went to their peaceful home... But the peace not last long.... Epilogue : *Detect unknown signals* Sakuya : We detected some signals! Aoi : Wait a minute! This is...! *The monitor screen show : " Noise " * Genjuro : Is the Noise... ~To be continued~ Category:Chapter Readings Category:B-Daman Series Category:Symphogear Series Category:Cross Fight B-Daman Chapters Category:Symphogear Chapters